<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>June to July by ChangingbacktoBellamort500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353808">June to July</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500'>ChangingbacktoBellamort500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Storm of Grief [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Grief/Mourning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He met her June, was deeply in love by July.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Storm of Grief [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>June to July</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day they met it was sunny. It was June ninth. By the first of July he knew for sure he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. </p><p>Robin spent the rest of her life with him, he didn't get to spend the rest of his life with her. </p><p>The world had a twisted sense of humour. </p><p>He visited her grave today. Hughie hoped it would make him feel connected to her for a moment, but it didn't.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>